


Sejun's Musings

by smilenisejun



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pinunso
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilenisejun/pseuds/smilenisejun
Summary: A short Sejun x Justin AU written in Sejun's POV about his thoughts on Justin during their mission in Cebu.
Relationships: Justin De Dios & John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Sejun's Musings

“Ang mission ko eh pasayawin lang kita ng girl group dance,” Josh said as he pointed at Justin.

“Talaga?” I quipped while interrupting them. Damn! That's too easy.

We're back at our hotel after another successful mall show. The staff called us at the hotel lobby to film our last few shots for our vlog. We're currently talking about our individual missions that the staff gave for this trip.

Josh was the first to complete his mission. And why not? He's got the easiest task. Everyone who knows Justin knows he's fond of girl group choreos.

Mine's actually easy too, to be honest. But I almost forgot about it and I blame it on Justin.

My mission is to hug all four members before we go down the stage after our performance. Hug? Easy peasy. We've been trained to do that all the time. The OC in me even made a plan, like who's the first one I will hug and when. I was so confident that I'll complete my mission without a fuss.

Apparently, Justin had other plans.

I was concentrating on my performance, preparing to show my trademark hotdog dance to the audience, when I felt a hand on my waist. When I looked behind me, I saw Justin smiling sweetly as he mouths “di mapigil itong damdamin”. He had both of his hands on my waist, hugging me briefly. It was so brief the camera might have missed it but it's enough to make me lose concentration and forget about my mission. Darn it! All I could think about the whole time were his warm hands on my waist and his beautiful smile.

I don't know what is it about the hug and his smile that made me think about it. It's not like it's the first time. We're so used to skinship that it now comes naturally when we talk to each other on-cam or even off-cam. But I have to admit that in that particular moment, I felt butterflies in my stomach.

I shifted my focus from the camera to Justin's face when I heard his infectious laugh. I couldn't help but smile. I've grown fond of his laughter for some reason. I guess it can't be helped because I've been spending a lot of time with him lately. While the other three members are busy with TikTok during breaks in training, Justin and I would chat the time away.

It is through these little chats that our bond grew stronger. Even after four years of being together in the group, we still discover new things about each other everyday. Sometimes I find it weird how similar Justin and I are even on little things; like our fascination for cats though we never had one as a pet, or how we both like sour food or how we both love to draw.

Justin's one of the very few—literally few—people who could put me in my place. Being the leader, I'm used to having my way whenever we brainstorm for lyrics, choreos or just about anything. When I'm being too pushy or whenever my mood changes, the other members would cower in silence. But never Justin. He would tell me straight what the other members want, and almost always, I give in. I don't know what's with him that softens my cold resolve. I just know that I never want to disappoint him.

“Ang mission ko, i-hug si Sejun sa part niya na 'di mapigil itong damdamin',” I heard Justin say. “Kaya nawawala ako sa blocking, kaya hinahabol ko,” he explained further.

Oh so that's the reason for the hug. I don't know why I suddenly felt disappointed. I should've thought about it, really. Justin's not one to mess up our choreos intentionally.

Part of me wants to sulk in a corner. I really would've done so had I not felt his arms wrapped around me as he demonstrated his mission to Josh. Twice he draped his arms over me. I don't know why it feels good.

Why am I feeling this way?

“Dapat kiss 'yon. Ang hirap i-kiss! Sabi ko dapat hug lang kasi hindi makikita sa stage,” Justin added.

“Pwede namang i-kiss eh,” I blurted out. I didn't expect that piece of information and I regret that it didn't happen.

Gago ka, Sejun! Nueginagawamue???

I did not attempt to say anything more to prevent making a fool of myself even further. I just let the members lead the conversation until we wrapped up.

*****

I quietly slipped at the third row seat inside the van. I'll try to catch a sleep while travelling to the airport going back to Manila. I hardly got a wink last night thinking about Justin and this weird feeling that's starting to creep inside me. I am not going to acknowledge this feeling because once I do, it will keep on growing, and it's not something that I want to focus on right now.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I refused to open my eyes even when I felt someone sat beside me. I know it's him. His scent has become all too familiar that I could easily tell it's him with just a whiff. I can feel his stare even with my eyes closed. My face feels hot but I forced myself not to look.

I can't remember the road going to the airport being so bumpy but I felt Justin nudged my shoulder a few times. I opened my eyes to scowl at him.

“Suplado,” he mouthed then turned his attention to his phone.

Cute. I bit my lips to suppress a smile that's about to break on my face. I just can't deal with his cuteness.

I fished my phone out of my pocket when I heard the alert tone of my Messenger.

"Sej!"

"Sejun!"

"Sejunie!"

"Ingay! What do you want?" I replied to Justin's messages.

"Ba't ang sungit mo?" he replied back.

"Ba't nagmemessage ka pa eh magkatabi lang tayo?" I asked.

"Gusto mo bang marinig nila ang itatanong ko?"

"Ano ba kasi ang itatanong mo? Sabihin mo na at inaantok pa ko."

"Gusto mo ng kiss?" he asked.

"Pinagsasabi mo diyan?" I replied.

"Eh kasi 'di ba kagabi sabi mo pwede naman kiss 'yung mission ko? Gusto mo i-kiss kita 'no?" he teased.

"Sinabi ko lang na pwede mo naman gawin 'yung original mission mo kung gusto mo."

"So gusto mo nga i-kiss kita?"

"Arrgggh ang kulit mo, Jah!"

"Sagutin mo kasi!"

"Oo na! Oo na sa lahat ng tanong mo, patulugin mo lang ako parang awa!"

"Sungit!"

"Kulit!" I retorted. Justin is clearly enjoying this banter.

"Okay lang makulit basta tayo na. Sige na, tulog ka na, babe."

"Babe ka diyan! Pinagsasabi mo???"

"Sabi mo 'di ba? Oo sa lahat ng tanong ko. Eh itatanong ko dapat kung pwedeng maging tayo. So oo na, 'di ba?" he replied with a laughing emoji.

"Antok lang 'yan, Jah. Matulog ka," I replied.

I put my phone back in my pocket and faced the window. I could no longer prevent the smile from spreading on my face. Justin really has that effect on me. He's like an anchor, pulling me back when my mood drifts too far.

But as much as I want to indulge in this feeling, I can't. There's too much at stake. I carry so much weight on my shoulder that I cannot afford to make incorrect decisions; to let my heart rule over my head.

I leaned my head on the window and tried to sleep. Sleep has almost taken over me when I felt a hand slowly lifted my head. I looked at Justin in confusion.

“Sasakit ang leeg mo diyan. May injury ka pa naman sa neck dati,” he said in a low voice, probably not to distract the others inside the van. He pulled my head and put it on his left shoulder.

I was about to resist when he gently but firmly held my head in place. “’Wag kang makulit, Sejun. Matulog ka lang diyan.”

Kala mo mas matanda sa 'kin kung magsalita!

I was supposed to glare at him but he's still holding my head so I just hit his leg instead. He chuckled before fixing his position. He slumped a little, put his left arm behind me and let it rest on my waist. I sighed and let my head rest comfortably on his shoulder.

Few minutes later I am slowly succumbing to sleep. I felt something wet and soft touched my forehead. “’Yan na 'yung kiss mo, Sej. Sleep well.”

I smiled thinking it was nothing but a dream.

***** THE END *****


End file.
